InSaNiTy
by Nimbus-The-Mew
Summary: The Pokemon world... It's not at all what you may think it is. For one Pikachu, he must find out what made the Pokemon and humans turn into what they are now and try and stop it from taking him over as well. He can already feel it slowly begin to take over the more death and blood he sees. The more isanity takes over. Pokemon/KH/Warriors Crossover, but set in Pokemon World.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. It's time for a new story. I've been listening to the song called "Insanity" with a Pokemon Creepypasta AMV. So I thought, why not make a story while I write this? PLEASE listen to the song while you read this story. It fits so well. Also, I feel like mixing this with Kingdom Hearts.. So.. I am. XD. The story will be hold in my Pikachu OC's POV. Gonna see how dark and evil I can make this story.. The song should help. I hope. Anyone, enjoy.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Thunder's POV**

t had been a long and tiredless quest, but now, it was good to return home. Back to where my friends were waiting. Back to the world I came from. It had been fun traveling to other worlds with my friends; Fireheart, Graystripe (from Warriors in case you guys didn't know. XD.) Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but now, I wad glad to be returning home.

"Happy to going home?" Fireheart asked, as the ginger tom padded up and stood beside me.

"Yeah, and I'm happy you guys can findally get to meet my friends from there."

"I'm sure we'll love it," Graystripe added, flicking his gray tail from side-to-side as he looked up from where he was curled up, trying to sleep.

"You will!" I said, hopping out of my seat to look at them. "The world is full of all kinds of Pokemon. Some, are used for battling. Some, are used for pets, some of used to help people and Pokemon all around the world. You guys will love it!"

"Sounds like we will," Sora said, thinking that sounded pretty fun. He wondered what kind of Pokemon he would become. Something small and cute? Or something big and powerful? Guess he'd half to wait and see.

"How much longer Donald?" Goofy asked, to the duck who was driving the ship.

"Not much longer now," he replied. "..I think."

"Good." I hopped back into my seat. "I can't wait to get back and see Lily, Talon, Bash, Willow... And all my other friends."

"Well, you don't gotta wait any longer," Fireheart meowed, flicking his tail to point out the window. "We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends. I hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter. Now, it's time for the next Chapter in our story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

I smiled as the ship landed onto a grassy field. Once the doors opened, I hopped out and looked around the place.

"Welcome to the world of Poke-"

I stopped, looking around once again, I saw that everything looked.. Different. The once green grass and tress where now brown and dead. The clear blue sky was now a blood red. There wasn't a living thing in sight. Pokemon or human.

"W-What happened?" I questioned, ears lowered.

"Let's look around and try and find out," Sora said.

The six of us began walking through the dead grass. I frowned, looking at the once bright colorful, peaceful, Pokemon and human fulled world, to the now dead and lifeless world. It was like something had come and made everything different. I could only hope that my trainer and friends were okay and safe.

Soon enough, we saw a figure. Another Pokemon at last! This Pokemon wasn't one of the ones that I was friends with, but maybe we could get some answers as to what was going on from it. I padded over to the new Pokemon, my friends behind me. The Pokemon was small with a yellow-furred coat, and had red eyes and a red tail tip.

If I remembered right, I believed it was called a Fennekin. The fire-type had this crazy look in his eyes, and a twisted, insane smile on his face. He was twiching ever now and then. A few red flags went up, but I pushed them aside for now.

"Um, excuse me," I started, as the Pokemon turned around to face me, "could you tell us what happened here?"

The Fennekin chuckled, a twisted sounded chuckle. His crazy red eyes looked at us, snickering, he replied, "I can tell you. Hehe... But you might not like it. Hehe.. You see, all the Pokemon have been going crazy. Insane even. After they go to Lavater Town, they come back.. Different. ANd not only there. There's been sighting of a Ghost Pokemon... All black.. White eyes.. Claws. He makes Pokemon loose it. Be on your guard young Pikachu. Or you might end up like one of us.. Hehe.."

Then, in a flash of fire, the Fennekin was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. It's time for yet another new story. XD. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

**XX**

**Chapter 3**

I stared jaw dropped, at where the Fennekin had been only a few secounds ago. I took a few steps back, blinking. Wondering if that was real, or just all in my head. I turned to look at the others, who had the same shocked looks on their faces. I shook my head, clearing my throat.

"What just happened?" Fireheart questioned, his green eyes wide.

"I have no idea myself.. Come on, let's keep going. I wanna find my friends and make sure they're okay. And we're not doing that by just standing around here.." I started forward and my friends followed me.

XXX

"Get back!" the voice of a 16 year old girl cried out. The girl head brown hair, green eyes, a green and white fat, shirt, pants, and black shoes on. She was battling with a Snivy and a Pikachu beside her, fighting against a Jolteon, who's fur was matted, its eyes were a blood red glowling color, and it growled a demonic growl. "Shock, use Thunderbolt!"

The female Pikachu, Shock, sprang into the air and unleashed a wave of electrity at the other electric-type. It wouldn't do much damge to it, but maybe at least slow it down. Then the Snivy sprang into the air and used Leaf Storm on it, knocking it back a little bit. The Jolteon growled, shaking itself. It glared at them and used Quick Attack on them.

Shock and Willow, who was the Snivy, sprang out of the way of the attack. The Pikachu and Snivy sprang forward while the Jolteon wasn't facing them and attacked with Iron Tail and Leaf Blade. The other electric-type cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. At first they thought it was defeated. It wasn't getting back up at all. Then, the Jolteon slowly rose back to its paws, snarling. It howled a cry, that sounded like it was calling for some friends. And it was.

Out of the bushes stepped a Flareon, Vavporeon, Meowth, Oshawott, Cubone, Fennekin, and Pichu. All the Pokemon attacked Shock and Willow at the same time and the two went down. The human called them back into their Pokeballs, and stepped back as the Pokemon turned their sights on her. She couldn't send out her other Pokemon. They'd only end up the same way as the first two had.

The girl screamed as the Pokemon leaped at her, then the world around her went as black as the night sky...


End file.
